Patch Notes 1.3.88
Patch Notes 1.3.88 for Original Server New Heroes & Revamped Heroes New Hero of the Abyss – Dyrroth, Diamond 599, BP 32000, Launch week 30% diamond OFF. Available from June 25th (Server Time). Free access to heroes becomes unavailable when he’s out in the Official Server. Hero Specialty: Dyrroth is the prince of Abyss with wisdom and power. *Skill 1 - Burst Strike: Dyrroth releases Burst Strike in a designated direction. Each strike will deal Physical Damage to enemies and slow them down. (Damage decays against the same target). **'Abyss Enhanced:' Burst Strike has a longer range, dealing 1.4x of the original damage and double the slowing effect. *Skill 2 - Spectre Step: Dyrroth dashes in the designated direction and stops when he hit one target, dealing Physical Damage. When he uses this skill again, he will lock onto a target and release one Fatal Strike, dealing Physical Damage and reducing target’s Physical Defense. **'Abyss Enhanced:' Fatal Strike will deal 1.5x of the original damage, slow down and stun the target. *Ultimate - The Destruction: Dyrroth quickly charges and releases Fatal Strike, dealing Physical Damage plus Physical Damage equal to enemies’ lost HP to enemies along the way and slowing them down. *Passive – Wrath of the Abyss: When Dyrroth’s Rage reaches 50%, he will enhance “Burst Strike” and “Spectre Step”. After each 2 Basic Attacks, Dyrroth will release a Circle Strike, dealing Physical Damage to enemies in the circle and regenerating HP according to the damage he deals (Circle Strike doesn’t have special effects of attacks). Each time he hits an enemy hero ( …), the CD of “Burst Strike” and “Spectre Step” will be decreased. Added the mastery tasks for Dyrroth. Revamped Hero of the Heptaseas - Bane Hero Specialty: A Fighter who can hit enemies with skills and deal massive damage in a short time. *Skill 1 - Crab Claw Cannon: Bane fires a Crab Claw Cannon in a designated direction, dealing Physical Damage to the first target. Then the Cannon will rebound to an enemy unit randomly, dealing 150% damage of this skill. (Attack enemy heroes first) If Bane uses Crab Claw Cannon and kills the target, Bounce Damage will be increased by 33%. *Skill 2 - Rum: Bane takes a sip of rum, immediately regenerating HP and increasing his Movement Speed. Use Again: Bane can then spit venom forward in a fan-shaped area, dealing Magic Damage to enemies. The longer the venom is brewed, the more damage it will deal. *Ultimate - Deadly Catch: Bane summons a school of sharks to move to a designated location. When they hit enemies, they will deal Physical Damage and slightly knock up enemies. They will also decrease enemies' Movement Speed and Attack Speed. Deals 25% Damage to Turrets. *Passive - Shark Bite: Bane's weapon is infused with Tidal Energy every 10s. Damage of his next Basic Attack is increased and deals extra splash damage to nearby enemies. Hitting an enemy hero with skills will decrease the infusion time of Tidal Energy by 2.5s. Hitting non-hero units will decrease the infusion time of Tidal Energy by 1s. Basic HP decreased from 2659 to 2559. Nightstalker - Argus *Skill 1 - Demonic Grip: Argus puts out a demonic hand at the designated direction, dealing Physical Damage to an enemy hero and moving to the front of the target. If this skill fails to hit an enemy hero, he will pull himself to the location. Use Again: If this skill hits a target, Argus makes an extra slash towards the enemy that he captures, dealing Physical Damage. *Skill 2 - Meteoric Sword: Adjusted the Movement Speed to increase to 40% at all levels when he is moving on the path. *Ultimate - Eternal Evil: Now Argus will clear all DEBUFFs when he casts this skill. The time being controlled decreased 25% in skill duration. *Passive - Warmonger: When Argus takes or deals damage, the blade is empowered. The lower Argus's HP is, the faster his blade charges. When fully charged, his next Basic Attack hits twice rapidly and slightly slash towards enemies. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins *Dyrroth New Skin – Scalebore. Diamond 269. Launch week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, June 25th (Server Time). **Dyrroth and his new Skin – Scalebore will be in a bundle. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, June 25th (Server Time). *Alchemist – Faramis will be available in Shop after the update. Diamond 599, BP 32000. **Faramis – Dark Necro will be available in Shop after the update. Diamond 269. *Hanabi New Skin – Nephila. Diamond 899. Launch week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, June 27th (Server Time). **Hanabi and her new Skin – Nephila will be in a bundle. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, June 27th (Server Time). *Aldous and his Starlight Member Skin – Insentient will be available from 00:00, July 1st (Server Time). *Zhask Zodiac Skin – Cancer. Obtainable in Event Summon. Adjustments in Fragment Shop ;Rare Skin Fragment Shop: :Sun-shin – Major General, Aldous – Red Mantle, Hanzo – The Pale Phantom, Nana – Clockwork Maid and Cyclops – Exorcist will be unavailable from July 10th. :Harley – Royal Magister, Layla – Bunny Babe, Aurora – Heartbreak Empress, Ruby – Cat Girl, Gord – Professor of Hell, Lancelot – Masked Knight, Gatotkaca – Mighty Guardian, Diggie – Pigeoneer, Karina – Phantom Blade and Akai -Summer Party will be available from July 10th. ;Hero Fragment Shop: :Diggie is unavailable and Hanabi is available from June 27th. :Selena is unavailable and Aldous is available from July 1st. :Karina is unavailable and Kimmy is available from July 5th. :Harith is unavailable and Clint is available from July 9th. :Leomord is unavailable and Gusion is available from July 15th. All above is Server Time. Free Heroes ;Server Time 2019/6/21 05:01:00 to 2019/6/28 05.00:00 :Alice; Kagura; Johnson; Estes; Gatotkaca; Zhask; Hanabi; Kaja :6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Clint; Hilda; Harley; Cyclops; Leomord; Thamuz Hero Adjustments *Minotaur Minoan Fury: The CD of this skill increased from 42s/39s/36s to 50s/45s/40s when Minotaur is under Rage State. *Rafaela Light of Retribution: The damage of hitting the same target increased from 15% to 20%. The stacks decreased from 5 to 3. *Kimmy Energy Transformation: Basic Damage increased from 10/13/16/19/22/25 to 19/22/25/28/31/34. Optimized the display effects of her skills. *Claude Basic HP decreased from 2470 to 2370. Basic Physical Defense increased to 18 from 14. *Odette Blue Nova: Stun Time increased from 1s to 2s. Magic ATK Bonus decreased from 0.8 to 0.5. Swan Song: Damage taken decreased from 60% to 50% during this skill. *Jawhead Ejector: Basic Shield increased from 280+SkillLevel*70 to 520+SkillLevel*80. *Harith Time Traveler: Basic Shield decreased from 200/250/300/350/400/450 to 150/190/230/270/310/350. Optimized the display effects of his skills. *Guinevere Super Magic: Lost HP regenerating from this skill decreased from 10% to 8% *Lolita Guardian's Bulwark: Now Lolita can use this skill to block bullets more accurately. *Esmeralda Frostmoon Shield: The extra shield gained by this skill will not exceed 50% of Esmeralda's Max HP. Optimized the display effects of her skills. *Terizla Execution Strike: Fixed an issue where this skill wouldn't be interrupted. Optimized the display effects of his skills. *Faramis Fixed a bug where his Ultimate wouldn't resurrect teammates. Optimized the display effects of his skills. *Grock Power of Nature: Fixed an issue where the CD was wrong after canceling the casting during the charging time. *Hylos Law and Order: This skill will not be blocked by Lolita's Guardian's Bulwark. *Kadita Optimized the display effects of her skills. *Khufra Optimized the display effects of his skills. *Badang Optimized the display effects of his skills. *Hanzo Optimized the display effects of his skills. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield *Now Spell Vamp is shown in the battlefield. *Valid Time of Assist increased from 10s to 12s. *For kills achieved with 2 or more assists, Gold and EXP received by the assisting players increases from 60% to 78%. * Gold BUFF of Crab adjusted from 10 Gold per 2s, lasting 30s to 10 Gold per 3s, lasting 30s. *Changed the display and visual effects of Lord. *Full view to the skill effects of Lord. *Optimized the game and battlefield experience with Middle-End Smartphones. *Now the bullet will briefly disappear when it passes through the bush. *Now players can cast some skills in the bush without being seen by enemies. *Optimized the performance when heroes' skills are blocked and when heroes are knocked back. *Fixed an issue where players will be silenced when attacking Helcurt to trigger The Power of Turtle. Battle Spells *Retribution (Advanced): Now when players use Retribution and choose an enemy hero as a target, the hero with lowest HP in the range will be locked. Casts extra 1 time to a Non-hero unit in fight. *Optimized the display effects of Retribution and Retribution (Advanced). Items 1. Added "Roaming". All Equipment Items in this Tab have 2 Passive: Devotion and Thriving. Helps those players who have low Gold and EXP farm without affecting teammates. *Unique Passive - Devotion: Gains Gold and EXP per 5s. With this Equipment, you won't share any EXP or Gold from teammates around. *Unique Passive - Thriving: Gains extra Gold and EXP with Assists. When you are ranked 5th in your team in terms of Gold or EXP, you will gain 15 Gold or 15 EXP respectively every 4 seconds. *The following Equipment Items are in this Tab: **Wooden Mask: +15 Movement Speed. Unique Passive - Devotion. Unique Passive - Thriving. Price: 280 **Iron Mask: +400 HP. +5% CD Reduction. +25 Movement Speed. Unique Passive - Devotion. Unique Passive - Thriving. Price: 850 **Shadow Mask: +700 HP. +10% CD Reduction. +25 Movement Speed. Unique Passive - Devotion. Unique Passive - Thriving. Active Skill - Conceal: Use to conceal you and your teammates around. Dealing or taking damage will end the state. **Courage Mask: +700 HP. +10% CD Reduction. +25 Movement Speed. Unique Passive - Devotion. Unique Passive - Thriving. Unique Passive - Bravery: Increases Physical & Magic ATK, Physical & Magic Defense, HP & Mana Regen of teammates around. **Awe Mask: +700 HP. +10% CD Reduction. +25 Movement Speed. Unique Passive - Devotion. Unique Passive - Thriving. Unique Passive - Awe: Basic Attack will mark an enemy hero. During the mark time, this hero will be stunned when attacked several times by you or your teammates. *Added a special icon for Roaming Equipment which can be only seen by teammates. 2. All New Jungling Equipment Items: *When you purchase Jungling Equipment, you will increase the Attribute Bonus based on the number of Creeps you've killed. The number of Creeps you've killed before purchasing Jungling Equipment will also be counted. *Raptor Machete: Extra New Skill: For a period of time, next Basic Attack will deal extra damage and slow enemies down. Basic Attack will decrease the CD of this skill. *Beast Killer: Extra New Skill: For certain damage of Max HP you take, you deal certain damage to targets nearby. *Star Shard: Extra New Skill: Regenerates a certain percentage of your Max HP after a kill or an assist. 3. New Equipment Items: *Sea Halberd: +70 Physical ATK and +25% Attack Speed. Unique Passive - Life Drain: When using Basic Attack to hit one target, HP Regen of this target will be reduced by 50%. Lasts 3s. Total price: 2200. The build is Deadly Blade plus Dagger. *Genius Wand: Increase Magical ATK, Magic PEN and Movement Speed. Unique Passive - Magic: Dealing damage to enemy heroes will reduce their Magic Defense. 4. Adjusted the following Equipment Items: *Immortality: +40 Magic Defense adjusted to +40 Physical Defense. Magic Resist Cloak in builds adjusted to Leather Jerkin. *Cursed Helmet: HP provided by this Equipment increased from 920 to 1200. Magic Defense provided reduced from 50 to 25. *Feather of Heaven: Magic Wand in the build adjusted to Exotic Veil. Total price of this build decreased from 2230 to 2030. *Deadly Blade: Physical ATK provided by this Equipment decreased from 65 to 50. ATK Speed provided decreased from 20% to 15%. Total price decreased to 1500. Adjusted Icons. *Holy Crystal: Added Unique Passive - Mystery: Increases 21% - 35% Magic ATK (Scales with level). Removed Unique Passive - Exterminate. Removed Passive: +25% Magic ATK. *Blade of the Heptaseas: Added Passive - Ambush: Next Basic Attack will deal extra damage equaling 100% Physical Attack. Added Unique: +15 Physical PEN. Removed Unique Passive - Steamroll. Physical ATK provided by this Equipment decreased from 75 to 65. HP provided decreased from 300 to 250. *Hunter Strike: Added Unique Passive: +15 Physical PEN. Physical ATK provided by this Equipment decreased from 100 to 80. Legion Sword in the build adjusted to Fury Hammer. Adjusted Price for build. *Rapid Boots: Price increased by 100. 5. Removed Equipment Items: *Spirit Wheel, Soul Scroll, Wizard Boots and Courage Bulwark. Modes 1. Brawl Mode: :Necrokeep, which was full of evil, death and hatred, was isolated. Now Vexana revives the Wraith Leomord and leads the troops to attack The Moniyan Empire directly. These conflicts are about the future of the Land of Dawn. Warriors, fight with us and protect The Moniyan Empire! :As the war goes on, the scene in Brawl has changed a lot. We've optimized the map display in Brawl. We will continue to optimize Brawl mode in future versions. Please experience the new map - Brawl in Necrokeep! :*We've slightly shortened the map length and upgraded the Creeps in art to better match the map environment and game background. Now players will feel more nervous when they play Brawl. :*Faramis Cult Altar: The CD of this skill increased from 50/45/40s to 80/70/60s in Brawl. The duration of this skill decreased from 10s to 5s. :*Optimized the rules and added stories about Brawl. 2. Mayhem Mode: *Revamped Exclusive sandbox. *We've adjusted Diggie, Lolita, Nana, Thamuz, Minsitthar. Kadita, Faramis, Badang, Khufra and Guinevere in Mayhem. We will open this mode soon. Stay Tuned. New Systems & Events ;Ranked Matches :S12 ends in the Official Server: 23:59:59. June 28th (Server time). Players ranked as Master and above will be awarded an exclusive skin: Vexana - Imprisoner. :Players above Mythic will obtain exclusive Battle Emote that lasts 100 days. ;New System: Celestial Level :When players reach Lv.30, they can still gain EXP and upgrade to reach Celestial Lv.1. :There will be exclusive icons for Celestial Level, which will change with the levels. :Double EXP Card is still valid after Lv.30. :Once players reach Celestial Lv.1, there will be a limit for EXP from matches each week. ;New System: Celestial Task :Unlock Celestial Task once players reach Celestial Lv.1. Limited Tasks will disappear. :Celestial Tasks will refresh on every Monday. Wednesday and Saturday. 4 Tasks are refreshed each time. :There will be 4 task grades: C, B. A and S. The higher the grade, the more rewards. :Players will get rewards like EXP and Tickets and get Celestial Chest Keys randomly according to the task grade. :Collect 8 Celestial Chest Keys to open Celestial Chest and get high value items. :The higher your Celestial level, the better the chest rewards. ;MCL Online :Online leagues that everyone can participate in, where everyone has the chance to win in the final championship! MCL is now available! Enter it in new "Contest" Button. :We will group players into different contests according to their regions and MCL levels. Everyone can participate in the league. Form a team and fight for your honor! At the end of each league season. MCL Champion will be held, in which all the teams that have won the championship in the MCL Weekly can participate. The final team will get massive Exclusive rewards and Champion honor display. :Rules: :*You can only participate in one round of MCL every week. We suggest you team up with 4 of your friends in advance to win high honors. :*The MCL will be divided into several regions, such as Asian Region 1, Asian Region 2, Asian Region 3, Asian Region 4, European Region 1, European Region 2, North America Region and South America Region. Battles in each region start at different time. :*In MCL matches each team bans 3 heroes. We highly recommend that players form a 5-player team to take part in battles for better cooperation! Before the matches, players have several minutes to get prepared, during which time they can invite friends, purchase the Entrance Tickets, etc. :*To ensure fair competition, each team needs to match up within a period of time (from 15 minutes to 1 hour according to the number of participants) after the opening time for the first round. For the next two rounds, each team should match up in 5 minutes after the end of the last round. :*MCL uses 8 Promotion systems. The first team to win 3 matches in a row will be the champion. The champions of the MCL Weekly will receive an invitation to the MCL Champion. Also, they will receive specially-designed Battle Emotes (7-day), MCL Spawn Effect, huge amounts of Starlight Pts and Display Logo in Chat, Friend List, Profile, battlefield loading page. They also have the chance to get Permanent Normal Skins! The champions of the MCL Season will receive specially-designed Battle Emotes, MCL Recall Effect, huge amounts of Starlight Pts and Display Logo in Chat, Friend List, Profile, battlefield loading page. They will also get Permanent Normal Skins and have the chance to get Permanent Painted Skins. For more details, please check the rules in the game. For any suggestions or complaints, please contact our Customer Service so that we could address it! Join in the fight now! ;New Event: Rivals :New Event - Rivals is available from June 29th to July 5th (Server Time). Help Lunox open the 3rd Twilight Orb! :Twilight Night falls on July 6th. Enjoy the carnival and great rewards! :*Event 1 - Lunox's Gift: Try your luck at Epic Skins! :*Event 2 - 3x EXP&BPs is available for a limited time. More events and rewards. Stay Tuned! ;Added Hero Roles & Position :In order to help players understand the gameplay better at the early stage, we've launched Hero Roles & Position System. There are 4 positions in MLBB: Side lanes. Middle lane, Roam and Jungle. :Players can check the recommended position of each hero in Hero Display, and communicate with their teammates about the position they want to play. Players who play well in the match are more likely to win the Golden Position! ;Added Equipment Book in Preparation: :Now you can check details about Equipment and Builds. ;Tutorial Adjustments in Preparation: :Added 3 Advanced Tutorials: Regen. Recall and Cast. :Added Rewards for Advanced Tutorial. Players can get chests when they finish Jungle Tutorial and Advanced Tutorial for the first time. :Added "Rules" Button and the progress of Tutorial. ;Inventory Adjustments: :Added Preparation and store Trial Cards of Avatar Border, Battle Emote and Battle Notification. :Optimized the display order in Inventory. ;Added BP marks on owned Heroes and skins or Trial Cards of Sacred Statue. ;Battle Emote "Credit Badge" is now available. :Every player can get this emote. However, only players with 110 Credit Scores can use it. ;Players who upgrade all Emblems to the highest level can use Magic Dust to exchange Trial Cards of Exclusive Battle Effects and Emotes. ;Added MPL Verified feature. :The Team verified by the official will get a sign of MPL. The verified signs of MPL and Squad will be shown in the same place. MPL Sign will be shown first. System Adjustments *Battlefield Shop Adjustments: **Optimized the positions of Buy and Prioritize. **Added "Prioritize" in Items. **The Button to Switch Mode now becomes "Choose Tab". **Tier 3 Equipment will be shown only in Simple Mode. Equipment List on the left will show the names and descriptions of Equipment. *Added Heroes' name in Pick and Post Screen. *Optimized the HP bar display in battle. *Added Mild Poor Performance. Players who don't join in teamfight actively and contribute nothing will be punished. *Invalid Match: Now players who cause Invalid Match will be shown on the post screen. *In Draft Pick Mode. the Matches for players who are in invalid matches won't be increased. *Optimized the methods to confirm "Feed". *Now players can send their Hero Stats every 3s when they pick heroes. *Adjusted the interval of sending message in Main Lobby - Integrated Chat Channel. *Blocked players can't leave messages in the Album belonging to those who block them. *Optimized the display of Skill Description in Preparation - Heroes. *Starlight Optimization **Optimized the display of Starlight Member Page. Optimized the display and tap way of Starlight Member Shop. **Optimized the context display of purchase button in Starlight. **Optimized the text when purchasing Starlight Member Plus. *Optimized the visual effect of Announcement. *Decreased the CD of Al Button in Custom. *Optimized the display of friends' Profile. *Revamped the display effects of Tutorial. *Added text tips in Team-up room when some players are under unstable connection. *Mail: Optimized the display of reported mails. BUG Fixes *Fixed an issue where friend status was occasionally displayed incorrectly. *Fixed an issue with incorrect hero avatar displayed on the Hero screen after exchanging heroes in Draft Pick Mode. *Fixed time errors in History. *Fixed an issue where the Emote list was incorrectly locked when accidentally entering Emote Shop. *Fixed an issue where the "Send" Button was displayed incompletely in chat on iPhoneXS Max. *Optimized the deployment for iPhone X and above. *Fixed a BUG where the shadow effects of Heroes didn't appear on Xiaomi M18. Category:Patch Notes